Sowing Steam
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Flame Prince sneaks into Water Princess's bedroom and they decide to get "private" in her bathroom. Don't like, don't read/review!


Sowing Steam

More BurningWaves.

* * *

Flame Prince carefully snuck his way through the Water Kingdom, using a secret route Water Princess had created for him that would safely guide him to her castle dry and undetected.

Eventually he made it to the castle of his dear Water Princess, the route bringing him to the garden out back.

Meanwhile, Water Princess was in her bedchamber, making giant clam-shaped bed. She smoothed out the mattress, which resembled a clam's muscle tissue; then she straitened out the seaweed comforter, and finally fluffed up her pearl-shaped pillow.

"There." she said as she finished.

Flame Prince then came in through the window as a trail of flames.

As he stood behind her he put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." he said.

Water Princess giggled.

"Here's a hint," Flame Prince said suavely, "I make it _hot_."

He took his hands off Water Princess's eyes and she turned around to face him.

"And _I _make it wet!" she replied playfully.

Water Princess grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on his glowing face.

She quickly went to lock her door, then ran back to him.

"I'm so happy you made it." she said lovingly, squeezing him tightly.

"What?" he voiced, "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I'm surprised your mother never detains you." Water Princess said.

"She tries," Flame Prince stated, "but she can't, and she knows it."

Water Princess gave him a kiss on his fiery mouth, then she kissed his neck, an act they both enjoyed.

While she was doing that, Flame Prince put his arms around her and slid his hands up under her seaweed hair behind her neck. The sensation of his warm hands touching Water Princess's moist neck was enough to make her shudder excitedly, causing her body to become even wetter.

As steam began to build up in the room, Water Princess had to make it stop for a moment.

"Hold on," she said, pulling away, "I don't think we should do this in here."

Flame Prince looked around.

"Oh yeah," he said, "you just made the bed, right?"

"Yes," Water Princess said, "but also, even if I do call it my "private quarters" it's not always left private."

"Right." Flame Prince replied.

Water Princess looked around.

"I have a better idea." she said quietly.

She grabbed her Flame Prince by the hand and dragged him into her private, aquatic-themed, bathroom. Locking the door behind them

Flame Prince looked around at the room.

"Very blue," he stated, "and roomy."

Water Princess enfolded Flame Prince's shoulders from behind, with her arms wrapped up under his underarms.

"Yes," she said desirously, "now let's fog the mirrors beyond recognition."

She then pulled Flame Prince into her big, circular bath tub, which was empty at the moment. Then she closed the tub's sliding glass door.

"Now were good." Water Princess stated, throwing her arms around Flame Prince.

She grabbed the base of his shirt and pulled it off over head, then she threw over the top of the sliding glass door.

Flame Prince then slid her shirt off over her shoulders, leaving her in only a blue tank top. Her shirt was then also cast over the sliding glass door.

With that, Water Princess pinned him against the wall, and they proceeded to caress amorously.

As always, the contact between their skin of opposite elements made a loud hissing noise and created a cloud of steam. Because they were also only half-dressed, their contact created more sizzling and more steam, which continued to build up in Water Princess's bath tub and fog the sliding glass door.

After thirty minutes of physical intimacy, there was so much steam it began to billow over the top of the sliding glass door and fill the bathroom.

Flame Prince closed his eyes docily as Water Princess kissed him from his unclothed torso up to his bare shoulders. He felt her put her mouth on his neck, creating yet another pleasurable sizzle on his skin. Flame Prince opened his eyes when he felt a surprising sensation on his neck.

He looked at, "Did you just _lick_ my neck?" he asked her.

"Too much?" Water Princess asked meekly.

"Oh, no, no," Flame Prince replied, "I just think we can do better than that."

Water Princess's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Switch." she whispered.

Water Princess eagerly pressed herself back against the wall of the bathing area.

Flame Prince then took her in his arms and they once again pressed their open mouths together; the ardent Water Princess then excitedly slipped her moist tongue into the inferno that was Flame Prince's mouth. The two exhaled steam with every breath.

This act would be hazardous to a non-elemental, but to the forbidden, young lovers the only pain that existed was the fact that the moment would have to come to an end eventually. The other factor that prevented them from hurting was that their physical contact neutralized their overacting elements no matter how excited they got. Because of this, they did not need Flame Shield or Water/Bubble Shield.

By this point, the bathroom was so full of steam, everything solid was coated with condensation.

Flame Prince pulled back then started kissing Water Princess along her neck, much to her enjoyment.

Flame Prince moved his hands down her body, from her shoulders to her lower back; incited by the pleasing warm sensation, Water Princess threw her head back and pressed it against the wall as she breathed heavily with excitement.

Suddenly, she became so excited, water burst out of her eyes and doused Flame Prince, temporarily hindering his flames.

He looked at her in disbelief, his hair fallen in his face.

"Sorry," Water Princess laughed meekly, "I swear that's never happened before."

"_Oh yeah,_" Flame Prince thought, "_I'm good_."

Flame Prince, feeling "generous", moved his hands to Water Princess's hips, and his mouth to her collar-bone. Water Princess inhaled deeply and uttered, "Hotter!"

"What?" Flame Prince replied.

Water Princess squeezed him tightly.

"I want you to burn _hotter!_" she prompted.

"I can do that." Flame Prince stated.

"Then do it," Water Princess urged, pushing down his shoulders to make him go lower, "proceed and do not hold out on me."

"If you say so." Flame Prince replied uncertainly.

He made his fire grow hotter, the heat making Water Princess's skin secrete heavier amounts of water, and when the intense sensation hit her just right, Water Princess yelled "I love you!" and in her fervid euphoria, she threw her hand against the sliding glass door, caked with condensation, and smeared it as she contently ran her hand down it.

**~Water Castle Main Hall~**

"Where's Water Princess?" a walking fish servant wondered.

"Last I knew she was up in her bedchamber." a seal servant replied.

They went up to the princess's bedroom door, the seal servant knocking on it with his flipper.

"Water Princess?" he called.

When there was no response, they listened closely at the door.

"There's no sound at all," the fish servant said, "we'd better get in there."

After tampering with the lock, the servants made their way in, but did not see their princess.

"Where is she?" the fish servant voiced.

Just then they heard Water Princess giggling and moaning contently in her bathroom, steam seeping out underneath the door.

They briefly heard what sounded like Water Princess saying "Oh, Lucent, right there."

"Princess?" the seal servant called again.

With that, the sounds stopped, and a moment later Water Princess opened the door, causing wave after wave of heavy steam to waft out of the bathroom.

"Yes?" Water Princess voiced casually.

"Princess," the seal servant asked, "what's going on in there?"

"I'm taking a shower," Water Princess said, "a very _hot _shower."

"Really?" the fish servant replied.

"Yes," Water Princess said, "now on your way gentlemen."

"But..." the seal servant tried to say.

"Your princess orders you to go away!" Water Princess yelled, then she slammed the door.

The confused aquatic servants then left.

"Sorry about that," Water Princess said, "nosy servants."

"Meh, what can you do?" Flame Prince shrugged.

"Right...now resume." Water Princess said, and she put her hand against Flame Prince's chest and pushed him back into her tub.

* * *

There, that should be a good place to end it.

I hope people don't mind this.


End file.
